Gå ut med dig
by Otisiana
Summary: Shônen Ai Après la Guerre contre les Spectres d'Hadès, les Chevaliers d'Or ont tous été ressuscités. Aphrodite est amoureux... Mais il n'ose pas l'avouer au bel ange qui a ravi son coeur...


**Titre :** Gå ut med dig (sortir avec toi)

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date : **08/09/06

**Genre :** Romance, extrêmement guimauve, huhuhu

**Rating :** K+ (attention shônen ai (eh oui, je ne peux plus écrire de lemons yaoi), déconseillé aux homophobes)

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Pairing :** Aphrodite x ?

Salut!

Je sais, je sais, je suis incorrigible ! Mdr ! J'ai déjà deux fics à terminer et je me lance dans un OS, retardant les mises à jour des deux autres histoires (ben oui, il faut bien que je trouve une idée lol)… Que voulez-vous, c'est la donne quand on a un cerveau désordonné… Et puis en ce moment je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais je fais une fixation sur Aphrodite ! Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai bientôt fini le chapitre 6 de la Vengeance de Vulcain et j'ai bien avancé le chapitre 3 du Sourire d'Aphrodite.

Je dédie cet OS à **_Tenbra_** qui a eu la gentillesse de reviewer toutes mes fics sur Saint Seiya :)

Et je te fais un gros bisou **_Selene18_**, même si je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses lire cette fic ma belle... ;) Bah, advienne que pourrât, héhé... **Muchos besos mosha, si lees esa fic, espero que te encantara (aunque no escribo a proposito de relaciones perversas, jejeje) **

Vous voulez de l'amour, du rose, des petits cœurs partout ? N'attendez plus, c'est tout de suite ! hihihi !

oOoOoOo

POV Aphrodite

oOoOoOo

Un rayon de soleil pénètre délicatement par la fenêtre de ma chambre, caressant de sa faible chaleur ma joue pâle de Suédois. J'ouvre péniblement un œil et regarde paresseusement le réveil qui est posé sur ma table de chevet : six heures dix-huit. Je hais l'été en Grèce… Et je me hais d'avoir encore oublié de fermer les volets hier soir… De toute façon c'est toujours pareil ! J'ai beau me fustiger chaque matin d'avoir omis de fermer ces satanés volets, chaque soir je m'endors sans même y songer…

Et comme à chaque fois, me voilà qui m'enfouis profondément sous ma couette, quitte à transpirer comme un bœuf ! Vraiment, je me sens trop épuisé pour sortir de mon lit et la lumière devient trop gênante. Il ne me reste pas tellement d'autres solutions en fin de compte…

Au bout de quelques secondes, je me sens déjà repartir au royaume de Morphée lorsque de petits coups secs se font entendre directement contre la porte de ma chambre. Je soupire de frustration et tente de les ignorer mais je sais très bien qu'il est inutile de tergiverser, je vais devoir me lever… Je grogne pour la forme et baille un faible « - Entrez c'est ouvert… » en me frottant péniblement les yeux.

Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder, je sais déjà qui c'est… Il vient tous les jours me réveiller pour que j'aille m'entraîner ! Ce qu'il peut être pénible…

« - Aphrodite, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? », dit-il d'une voix sérieuse.

« - Hmm oui oui, j'arrive… »

J'ai la voix pâteuse et je n'esquisse pas le moindre geste pour me lever. Au contraire, je replonge directement sous la couette, épuisé par le terrible effort que j'ai du fournir pour me frotter les yeux et répondre à mon trop sérieux compagnon d'armes. Comme d'habitude… Il y a des rituels qui ne changent pas…

Et bien évidemment, mon ami ne l'entend pas de cette oreille ! Il tire ma forteresse de tissus d'un coup sec, dévoilant mon corps à demi nu à la lumière du jour.

« - Camuuuuuus ! », je hurle plaintivement.

« - Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant ! », me répond-il de sa voix glacée.

Après la terrible Guerre Sainte contre les cent huit Spectres d'Hadès, les Dieux ont fait preuve d'une bienveillante clémence à notre égard : ils nous ont tous ressuscités, nous, les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Cependant, notre rôle reste toujours de protéger le Sanctuaire et la Princesse Saori, quoiqu'il advienne. Ainsi, même si nous bénéficions d'un peu plus de liberté, nous nous devons de continuer à nous entraîner. Et Camus est toujours là pour m'empêcher de manquer à notre devoir…

« - Aphrodite, tu m'écoutes ! »

Il s'impatiente à présent. Ça me fait sourire, quelque part… Je crois qu'au fond, il espère se racheter lui-même de nos fautes commises par le passé en m'exhortant à servir la Déesse. Mais peut-être suis-je une mauvaise langue, Camus est mon voisin direct et nos rapports ont toujours été très amicaux. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne peux l'ignorer davantage. J'ouvre les yeux et les plonges dans ses orbes de glace. Son regard m'a toujours fasciné… A la fois si froid et si doux. Deux étoiles gelées paradoxalement brûlantes de passion. Rien d'étonnant donc, à ce que notre fier Scorpion soit tombé littéralement sous son charme... Ils forment un très beau couple, il faut bien l'admettre.

Il me sourit à présent. Il sait que je cède, comme toujours. D'un pas gracieux, Camus retourne s'asseoir dans mon salon. C'est encore notre petit rituel… Il s'installe dans le grand fauteuil et entreprend de lire le journal tandis que j'use d'efforts colossaux pour me lever et m'habiller. Quelques instants plus tard, la voix grave de Milo se fait entendre. Il sait que son petit ami est venu me réveiller, alors il passe nous rejoindre. Pour rien au monde il ne descendrait aux arènes sans son petit glaçon adoré.

Pendant que j'enfile mon armure, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écouter les petits bruits de baisers mouillés que mes deux amis s'échangent furtivement. Je souris mais mon cœur se serre. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais, moi aussi, connaître une telle félicité… Avec celui que j'aime… Eh oui, moi aussi je suis amoureux… Mais l'homme qui hante mes rêves ne le sait pas, et ne le saura sans doute jamais ! Comment pourrais-je avoir l'audace de lui révéler mes sentiments ! A lui qui est si pur, si différent de moi… A coup sûr je le salirais en lui avouant mon amour ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il a toujours fait preuve d'une loyauté exemplaire, alors que moi… Alors que moi… Cela se passe de commentaires…

Je soupire tristement et je rejoins mes amis dans le salon. Tous deux m'accueillent chaleureusement, Milo a même apporté des croissants ! Il n'y a pas à dire, j'ai de la chance d'avoir des camarades si gentils… C'est même trop pour mon insignifiante personne… Néanmoins, je le remercie sans rien laisser transparaître de mon émoi intérieur. Je ne vais tout de même pas faillir à ma réputation de Chevalier ultra narcissique trouvant parfaitement normal qu'on se plie en quatre pour lui ! Ha ha ha, quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ?

Après le petit déjeuner, nous descendons aux arènes. Je m'entraînerai probablement contre Deathmask ou Shura, de toute façon Camus se battra contre Milo et je ne pense pas qu'un autre Chevalier me propose un combat... A leurs yeux, je reste un traître vaniteux et cruel... Eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi ! Après tout je ne recherche aucunement des liens amicaux avec tous ces gens... Même avec toi, oh mon bel ange après qui mon coeur soupire. Tant que je peux t'observer du coin de l'oeil et admirer ton envoûtante beauté, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Cela ne dure qu'un instant, une fraction de seconde entre deux attaques... Et mon âme se gonfle de joie...

« - Aphro ? Tu es encore à la bourre... Euh, je m'entraîne avec Shura du coup... Maintenant qu'on a commencé... Tu sais, on ne t'attendait plus ! », bredouille mon ami du Cancer avec une légère grimace.

Je hausse les épaules et me dirige vers les gradins. Ca ne fait rien, je me contenterai de les observer aujourd'hui. C'est tout aussi instructif finalement... Mais Camus me prend le bras et m'indique brièvement un Chevalier d'Or, seul, qui s'avance vers moi. C'est lui. Oh mon Dieu... Il s'approche. Il va me parler. Je vais défaillir...

« - Aphrodite ? Me feras-tu l'honneur de combattre contre moi ? »

Il est si près de moi à présent ! Je me noie littéralement dans la profondeur de ses yeux verts... Et sa voix est tellement douce, comme caressante... Jamais auparavant il ne m'avait adressé la parole, à part peut-être pour me menacer lorsque j'ai voulu traverser sa Maison sous les ordres de Shion...

Il me regarde. Il attend certainement sa réponse...Oh mon beau Chevalier aux cheveux de soie, si tu savais le bonheur que tu me procures par cette simple requête !

« - Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mü... »

Mü... Son nom coule hors de mes lèvres avec douceur et tendresse. Je l'aime. Je suis éperdument amoureux de ce loyal Chevalier d'Athéna à la crinière lavande et aux yeux de jade.

« - Tu ne t'entraînes pas avec Shaka ce matin ? »

Ma voix tremble un peu malgré les efforts colossaux que je m'impose afin de cacher mon extrême nervosité face à lui. Mü se tourne brièvement en direction de la Vierge. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs les yeux cernés et lance un regard suppliant au Bélier. La scène semble totalement irréelle !

« - Il vaut mieux que Shaka et moi gardions nos distances pendant quelques temps... », me répond mon égérie en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Je reste interdit quelques instants. Y aurait-il un problème au sein du couple le plus envié du Sanctuaire ? Pour confirmer mes soupçons, il s'approche tout près de moi et me murmure au creux de l'oreille :

« - C'est la troisième fois qu'il me trompe avec Aiolia... Je me suis lassé... »

Je le regarde, à la fois abasourdi par le fait qu'il me fasse une telle confidence et troublé d'avoir senti son souffle chaud caresser mon cou. Ainsi Shaka trompait Mü ! Quel imbécile ! Lorsque l'on a la chance de posséder un tel trésor, on ne le balance pas par les écoutilles ! Toutefois, même si cela me peine pour mon adorable petit agneau, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une joie malsaine à l'idée que son magnifique corps ne sera plus souillé par les mains de la Vierge avant longtemps... Shaka, en tout cas, a l'air vraiment malheureux. Il s'entraîne avec Aldébaran mais il est clair que le coeur n'y est pas. Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi bête !

Mü est à présent en position de combat. Je l'imite immédiatement et l'entraînement commence:

« - Piranhan Roses ! »

« - Crystall Wall ! »

Argh, je me suis pris ma propre attaque en pleine tête et je m'écroule lourdement sur la terre poussiéreuse des arènes.

« - Aphrodite ? Est-ce que ça va ! »

Mü s'est précipité vers moi et m'aide à me relever. Il est encore si proche que je ne peux m'empêcher de rosir. Il me regarde dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? », je lui demande en souriant.

« - Tu ne te souviens pas ? », me répond-il en caressant ma joue avec le dos de sa main, amplifiant davantage la couleur de mes joues. « Lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte, devant mon Temple, il s'était passé exactement la même chose. Tu avais lancé tes roses piranhas sur mon mur de cristal qui les avait immédiatement retournées contre toi. »

Je souris plus largement et m'apprête à répondre lorsqu'un jet de lumière dorée me projette violemment une dizaine de mètres plus loin dans un « Om ! » tonitruant. Mü fait volte face instantanément.

« - Shaka ! », s'écrie-t-il d'un ton âpre. « Comment oses-tu ? »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! », s'étonne Saga.

« - C'est moi ton adversaire ! », insiste Aldébaran.

Le puissant Chevalier de la Vierge ferme les yeux et baisse la tête. Sous les regards ébahis des autres Saints d'Or, des larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues et il s'enfuit aussitôt vers son Temple. Saga s'approche alors du Bélier et lui demande d'un air soucieux:

« - Mü, tu devrais peut-être y aller ? »

« - Pourquoi faire ? », rétorque-t-il simplement. « Autant que vous le sachiez, de toute façon ce n'est pas un secret, Shaka et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. »

Un brouhaha de stupéfaction s'élève parmi les différents Chevalier d'Or et Aiolia s'élance alors à la poursuite de la Vierge. Bah, il pourra le consoler comme ça...

J'époussette mes vêtements et je reprends l'entraînement avec mon bel ange aux yeux verts. Je ne retiens quasiment pas mes coups car il mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. Ce serait un véritable affront que de le ménager...

« - Royal Demon Roses ! »

« - Starlight Extinction ! »

Les attaques pleuvent avec une intensité presque optimale. Evidemment, notre but n'est quand même pas de nous entretuer... Vers midi, les arènes se vident et Mü s'approche de moi en souriant aimablement.

« - Ce fut un plaisir ! », annonce-t-il d'une voix joviale.

« - On va se changer ? », je demande en amorçant un départ vers les vestiaires.

« - Viens plutôt chez moi ! », me propose-t-il en me prenant négligemment la main. « Mon Temple n'est pas bien loin. »

« - Euh je... »

« - Allez viens! », insiste-t-il. « Je te promets que ça ne me dérange pas », ajoute-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit.

Mon coeur bat la chamade alors que je le suis, ma main toujours au chaud dans la sienne.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque je sors de la douche, Mü est assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Il démêle ses longs cheveux mauves encore humides tout en admirant rêveusement les nuages. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau... Je m'approche de lui et il tourne son doux visage vers moi, ses grandes émeraude vertes m'enveloppant de leurs éternelles lueurs de gentillesse.

« - Mü... Je te remercie pour tout. »

« - Il n'y a pas de quoi », me répond-il en souriant.

« - Je crois que je vais y aller... »

Je me sens si gauche, si maladroit... J'aimerais tant rester, profiter davantage de sa présence... Mais je n'ose pas. C'est stupide n'est-ce pas? J'ai passé ma vie à fanfaronner, à me vanter, que ce soit lors de mon combat contre Shun pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire ou même contre lui au début de la dernière Guerre Sainte... Mü me fait perdre tous mes moyens.

« - Je comprends », me dit-il de sa voix suave. « Tu as certainement un tas de chose à faire et je te retiens chez moi plus que de raison ! », ajoute-t-il en riant.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai beau réfléchir, mon cerveau semble incapable de réagir convenablement. Je hoche alors simplement la tête et prend la direction de la sortie.

« - Si jamais tu n'as rien à faire et que ton voisin des glaces t'ennuie, passes à mon Temple. Il te sera toujours ouvert ! », me lance-t-il depuis son salon.

Je grommelle un inaudible « j'y songerai » et continue mon ascension vers la dernière Maison du Sanctuaire.

oOoOoOo

Deux semaines se sont passées depuis. Ces derniers jours furent tout à fait surréalistes. Chaque matin, Mü m'attendait aux arènes pour que l'on s'entraîne ensemble et ensuite nous passions dans son Temple pour nous doucher et nous changer. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. De plus Shaka fit peu à peu le deuil de son histoire d'amour avec le Bélier. Je pensais qu'il allait se jeter dans les bras d'Aiolia mais finalement j'ai eu la surprise de le voir se rapprocher de Saga... Peut-être qu'il regrette sincèrement les écarts qu'il a eus avec le Lion et qu'il veut faire table rase du passé... Ce qui n'est pas plus mal !

A chaque fois que je quittais la première Maison de Sanctuaire, Mü me réitérait son invitation à passer un peu de temps avec lui mais invariablement, je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Et je n'y parviens toujours pas ! Je suis tellement heureux de passer mes matinées en sa compagnie que je n'ose pas en demander davantage, de peur que mon beau rêve parte en fumée...

oOoOoOo

Un rayon de soleil chauffe mon visage et agresse mes yeux pourtant bien à l'abri derrière mes paupières. Saletés de volets que j'ai encore oublié de fermer ! Je soupire et m'emmitoufle sous les draps lorsque de petits coups secs se font entendre contre la porte de ma chambre.

« - Camus va-t-en ! », je grogne péniblement. « On est dimanche et j'ai le droit de dormir comme les autres ! »

Seul le silence me répond. Je souris pour moi-même. Ce Camus... Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se trompe de jour, héhé. Mais les coups se font à nouveau entendre quelques instants plus tard. Se pourrait-il que ce soit moi qui me trompe ?

« - J'ai sommeil », je m'écrie tout de même en enfouissant mon visage dans l'oreiller.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir mais je ne réagis pas. Je sens les mains du Verseau caresser mes épaules nues et glisser le long de mon dos. Depuis quand le Français est-il si tendre envers moi ! Non pas que ça me déplaise, il a la peau si douce, mais si Milo se pointe, il risque de ne pas apprécier...

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », je demande d'une voix encore somnolente.

En guise de réponse, je sens les deux mains me retourner et une bouche chaude se coller à la mienne. Sur le coup, toute envie de dormir me quitte instantanément ! J'ouvre les yeux, stupéfait. Au début je ne vois rien, les cheveux du Chevalier qui ne peut définitivement pas être le Verseau masquent le soleil et plonge nos deux visages dans l'obscurité. Une langue mutine glisse sur mes lèvres tandis que de longs doigts fins frôlent sensuellement mon torse offert. Avant que j'esquisse le moindre geste pour le repousser, le visage d'éloigne lentement de lui même et je me suis immédiatement happé par l'éclat vert de deux iris émeraudes.

Ce n'est pas possible, je dois rêver !

Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller...

Mü est penché sur moi, il m'observe, me câlinant du regard.

« - Bonjour... », me dit-il en souriant. « Pardonne moi, je n'ai pas pu résister... Tu es tellement beau, Aphrodite. »

Non, je ne rêve pas... Il est là, devant moi. Et il m'a embrassé... Il me trouve beau...

Mes tempes rougissent violemment et je me redresse en position assise, remontant les draps jusqu'à mon menton. Je bredouille avec difficulté :

« - Mü... Euh... Mais... Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« - Aphrodite... », murmure-t-il en écartant une mèche de mes cheveux qui tombait sur mes yeux. « Tu n'es jamais venu comme je te l'ai proposé... Tu... Tu n'aimes pas te retrouver seul avec moi n'est-ce pas ? Tu me détestes ? », suppose-t-il le regard empli de tristesse.

Cette dernière phrase me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc.

« - Comment ! Mais non Mü, je ne te déteste pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais détesté ! »

Le Bélier esquisse un faible sourire, visiblement pas entièrement convaincu... Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je me suis montré si froid avec lui, si distant... Il caresse gentiment ma joue.

« - Aphrodite... Je sais que tu te sens rejeté depuis que nous sommes revenus des Enfers... Ne te crois pas obligé de m'être agréable simplement par crainte d'être encore plus mal perçu si tu ne le faisais pas... »

Une peur irrépressible s'infiltre dans tout mon être, me glaçant les intestins, alors que l'homme qui a conquis mon coeur se lève, probablement avec l'intention de s'en aller. Je sens qu'une chance s'offre à moi. Une chance que je perdrais certainement si je continue à me taire... Mais j'ai si peur ! Si peur qu'il me rejette ! Si peur de me fourvoyer...

« - Mü... »

« - Je crois que j'ai suffisamment abusé de ton temps... », me répondit-il avec un sourire clairement forcé...

... Et c'est le déclic que j'attendais...

Je me lève brusquement de mon lit, peu m'importe si je ne suis vêtu que d'un vieux caleçon blanc. Je pose mes mains sur les épaules du Bélier et je plante mon regard dans ses orbes de jade. Il est surpris, je peux le lire dans ses yeux. Il rougit un peu aussi, probablement le fait de me voir dans cette tenue. J'essaie de sourire mais hélas, je ne parviens qu'à esquisser une faible grimace.

« - Mü, j'aimerais... Enfin... Tu sais... J'aimerais... »

Les mots refusent de sortir de mes lèvres. Ils meurent au fond de ma gorge. Mü ne semble pas comprendre car son regard est encore plus triste. Non, il faut qu'il comprenne ! Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça !

« - Mü, j'aimerais... »

Je soupire et décide de lui parler avec mon coeur, à défaut d'utiliser des mots. J'incline mon visage vers le sien et effleure doucement ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je vois ses beaux yeux verts s'agrandir sous la surprise.

« - ... gå ut med dig. »

Ca y est, je l'ai dit... Même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'ait compris. Qu'importe, je l'ai dit une fois, alors je peux bien le répéter.

« - J'aimerais sortir avec toi Mü. Je t'... »

Il me fait taire d'un baiser, un baiser mouillé de larmes. Des larmes de joie.

« - Ne le dis pas maintenant s'il te plait mon ange. Ce sont des mots trop importants pour être prononcés trop rapidement. »

J'ai l'impression que mon coeur va imploser à cause de l'excès de bonheur. Par cette simple phrase, non seulement Mü me propose une place auprès de lui, mais il sous entend également tout le sérieux qu'il attend de notre relation.

« - Tu es si beau Aphrodite... Pas seulement ton corps... A travers tes yeux, je peux voir ton âme. »

Des larmes coulent également sur mes propres joues. Je suis si heureux. Je ne l'ai plus été depuis notre résurrection collective.

Les lèvres de Mü se collent aux miennes, amorçant un nouveau baiser plus profond, plus intense... Très vite, sa langue quémande l'accès de ma cavité buccale et entreprend une danse lascive qui m'emporte dans un tourbillon de sensations enivrantes. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher de petits soupirs de bien être rapidement remplacés par de langoureux gémissements.

Oui, c'est décidément le début d'une nouvelle vie pour moi.

Une vie dans laquelle je serais enfin comblé.

Une vie avec Mü, Chevalier d'Or du signe du Bélier.

oOoOoOo

FIN

oOoOoOo

Et voilà, un petit OS sur un couple qui vous semblera certainement un peu étrange, m'enfin bon... En tout cas inutile de vous plaindre du niveau plus qu'élevé de guimauve, je vous ai prévenu dans la note de départ, hinhinhin :-p

Allez, si ça vous a plu... Il y a le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour me le faire savoir :)

Bisous à tous !

Otisïana M.


End file.
